


Seduced Heart

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Geisha, Geisha TF, TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A Magical Girl gets subdued by a triad of Geisha, intent on making her into their beautiful little sister.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Seduced Heart

The world was full of heroes and villains. Light and Darkness. Wherever you went, the two would inevitably clash over their differing ideals and opinions, or just for sport as some had hearts that just ached for battle.

One of these young heroes was Akira Fujibayashi, alias Courageous Heart Yuki! A girl with ice powers and a heart that ached for the end of combat for the sake of hatred. It wasn’t right for people to subjugate one another, no matter the reason why they were doing it. But at the same time, she loved to fight. It was fun to pit her powers against another of a like mind. If she could, she’d make it so that combat was just another way to speak one’s feelings, when words weren’t enough.

But as much as she wanted to accomplish that goal, the Darkness in the crevices wanted to stop her. Not just because she was a heroine, but because her icy powers were perfect. Exactly what they wanted, the kind of power that would make them stronger if she was on their side. Thus, several villains crept out of the woodwork, each of them trying their best to subdue her. Each attempt failing harder than the last.

Yuki thought that this time would be no different, as she stood against three identical women. Each of them draped in a kimono that did little to hide their bodies, exposing both their thighs and their breasts to the world, yet only enough that it acted more like a tease than outright exhibitionism.

“What’s with all you villains, trying to take me down? Can’t you see? We’re not meant to fight! We can talk and get along, just listen to me!” The ice-wielding heroine cried out as the ground beneath her started freezing over, her ahoge twitching ever so slightly.

The three women, almost identical in behaviour and in thinking, giggled in response to her cries. “She thinks that we want to take her down. Cute.” “She thinks she knows what we want. Adorable.” “She thinks she knows. Precious.” They spoke in turn, each of them equally hard to properly identify. All while they crept closer, unphased by the air growing colder around them.

Yuki huffed a little as she held out her hands. She didn’t like hurting other people in a fight, so she’d move to try and subdue them first of all. Blanketing them all with a sheet of thin ice that would solidify and keep them pinned down was a good way to accomplish that…

One of the Kimono-clad Geisha, her skin as pale as a blank canvas, spread out one of her fans as it emerged from her sleeve. Despite the small size, she could use it with a great deal of deftness. A single swing pushed back the ice that the heroine produced, with every further swing bringing it closer and closer to her…

The heroine noticed the ice cling to her instead of her enemies, prompting her to jump back a little. “You three… what are you even?” She questioned, feeling the ice solidify and weigh down on her body. Her attack turned back against her revealed a critical weakness, one that those three weren’t about to pass up on.

“We are what we are.” “We are what we were meant to be.” “Just like you, Akira.” They spoke in unison once more, their chalk-white ink-slathered faces smiling together as a set of Kiseru emerged between their fingers. They each put their lips to the end, blowing as a slow trail of smoke started to emerge…

Yuki did what she thought best, spinning around with a layer of ice forming around her. If she couldn’t attack, then she would defend herself. A pane of her powers would keep her safe while she formulated a proper strategy, one that could hopefully take care of those three…

But they wouldn’t let her get that far. Not while they had her on the back step. They kept on giggling, their expressions as frozen as ever. They showed no emotion beyond mild bemusement, as they circled around her defensive shield. Every step brought about another link on the chain of their smoke, the dark substance slowly but surely drifting towards the cold air that kept the girl protected.

Instead of being repelled, or even being dissolved by the cold air, it fused together with it. The color of the icy air turned a dark black, intended to suffocate the girl. But not with proper smoke, no. Something much worse. Something that made her heart beat faster, something that made her cheeks flush red…

“You’re adorable.” “You’re cute.” “You’re naïve.” They kept on speaking, the smoke drifting closer as it broke apart that barrier, leaving her utterly defenseless against the smoke. “Your heart aches.” “Your soul cries out.” “Your mind pleads.” They chimed, as that heat inside the girl’s body intensified.

She didn’t understand. She had never been assaulted like this. Not with this little touch, not with this little actual aggression. What… What were they planning? Why wouldn’t they just act normal so she could understand them? And… Why did all of this…

“Why does it feel good..?”

The identical Geisha continued to bemusedly giggle, each of them looking to one another as they crept close, the girl still utterly at their mercy. “Because you want this.” “Because we made you want this.” “Because you should love this.” They said, before they drew their lips from their Kiseru, blowing a small cloud of that smoke straight into the girl’s face.

Seconds later, that heat intensified beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She understood now, this was some sort of Aphrodisiac. Intended to wear down the defences of a heroine before the villains would claim them as one of their own. So that was their plan. They hated her so much that they wanted to see her fill another role. But… But..!

Yuki tried to manifest a sharp blade of ice within her hands, only for those hands of hers to be guided onto the pale-faced women’s breasts, her fingers forced to sink into that supple flesh. And thus, she lost all concentration. Her face blushed a bright red, the feedback from their bodies making her heart beat loud and proud…

“You’re adorable.” “You’re cute.” “You’re ours.” They said, the last word ringing throughout her mind as they crept even closer. The smoke was choking her out, and their words were doing everything to keep her from thinking clearly. “You will be better.” “You will be elegant.” “You will be like us.”

She wanted to stop them. At least, one part of her wanted to do so. But the rest of her, the vast majority of her heart… It just wanted to give into their words. It wanted to glide on the path through life that they weaved. Whether it was through their words, or their piercing gazes, or the way that they pincered from three directions, or… or…

Yuki’s thoughts crept to a complete close as she found herself stuck in between their breasts. Huge, loving, controlling. They wanted her, and she had trouble defending herself. But what did they mean? How could she be better..?

That’s when a spike of pleasure pierced through her, one of their fans rubbing up against her sensitive breasts. Then a hand sunk its way into her rear, squeezing it just tightly enough to make her feel all-too-wonderful. And then, finally… A hand.

She could feel that gentle limb, covered by one of the geisha’s sleeves, rubbing into her pussy. Pumping away at it, making her feel more aroused than ever. That three pronged assault was way too strong for a girl like her to endure. But she was a heroine, she… She had to endure! She couldn’t just let them win, otherwise they’d hurt everyone she loved. Just like all the other villains…

“Why do you resist, when you could accept?” “Why do you resist, when could enjoy?” “Why do you resist, when you could be us?” They each asked, their words bouncing around inside her head. Not a single bit of hate dripped frm their words. They wanted her to feel wonderful. They wanted her to enjoy this.

Yuki panted and gasped as she looked at the three women, frowning despite the massive pleasure rushing through her. “B-But… Y-You… W-Won’t you hurt everyone..?” She gasped out, putting her last cards on the table. They… They’d have to do a lot to win her over..!

Then they smiled. Their mind-melting smiles accompanied a soft series of words, designed to make her feel even better. “Why hurt, when you could love?” “Why hurt, when you could be one?” “Why hurt, when we have you?” They chimed in utter unison, each of them pressing even harder down on her, making her thoughts grind to a complete and unrelenting stop.

Every hand did what it was intended to. Blowing a little bit of wind on her barely-exposed nipples. Sinking fingers into her supple and defenseless butt. Rubbing against her underused pussy, training her. Each part of her would be put to good use, once she was just like them.

“With us, you could be more.” “With us, you could be better.” “With us, nobody will ever hurt again.” They said, reassuring her that this was the right path. As each of them used their free hands to bring their Kiseru up to their lips, drawing a brief yet potent amount of that aphrodisiac-laced smoke into their mouths.

She couldn’t resist. Her mind was like putty at this point, all for them to manipulate. She just stare dup at their pale faces, a little bit of drool running down her chin. Ah… It all felt so wonderful. Why should she struggle? She should just give into what they all told her…

“Be reborn, as one of us.” “Be reborn, as something better.” “Be reborn, as our little sister.” They said in tandem, as they blew another dose of smoke onto her face. But this time, the color wasn’t a dark black. This time, it was a tender white. One that sank into her body, one that would change her forever. One that would stop her from being a heroine, forevermore.

Yuki closed her eyes as she let it wash over her. Her skin staining white, just like theirs. Her body growing ever slightly, as the clothes that draped her body grew small. Her mind becoming more fit for a Geisha, just like she was. All her thoughts of being a heroine, all her thoughts of being something less than what she was, draining into her body to fuel her growth.

Her eyes opened ever slowly, her irises containing the last vestiges of her power. A snowflake captured in her eye, just like the small signs in the eyes of the Geisha. They had once been proper heroes themselves, before they fell to this elegance. And now they spread it to her, willing and happy to make her their youngest sister.

“Onee-sama…” The former heroine’s voice was now deeper, though not too deep. It was sensual, meant to arouse the erotic senses of those around her. And in time, she would gain the same abilities as her elder sisters, the ones that had shown her the path. All while she smiled, ever gently towards those pale sisters of hers.

They smiled in turn, their faces filled with love towards her. Love for the girl that she became, not for the one that came before. Because she was their Imouto, the youngest of the four. In time, she would relinquish that position to the next, taking her place amongst the identical sisters. And then she would make them feel just as wonderful as she did, to turn them towards the side that wanted nothing more than pleasure.

But first and foremost, the four had something to do. Something that would let the Imouto understand her place. They needed to turn her friends into servants. They did not deserve the proper position of Geisha, and existed to pamper them whenever they so craved. And while they would provide her with help, it was ultimately up to the Imouto to do the deed.

A deed she would do with great glee, to repay the ones that had shown her the way.


End file.
